The invention relates to a vacuuming device comprising a housing in which a suction motor and at least two filters are arranged. Each filter is provided with a cleaning device. Dirty air that is sucked-in by the suction motor passes through the filters and exits the housing through at least one air outlet opening.
A vacuuming device is known that has in its housing two suction motors each provided with a filter. Each suction motor has an air outlet opening that can be closed off by a shut-off valve when the filter must be cleaned. When doing so, the correlated suction motor is switched off and by means of the shut-off valve the air outlet opening of the turned-off suction motor is closed. The two suction motors require a correspondingly large housing. Cleaning of the filters can be done only when the suction motor has reduced its engine speed such that a suction effect is no longer present. The slow-down time of the suction motor is within a range of seconds.
It is an object of the present invention to design a vacuuming device of the aforementioned kind in such a way that, while the device has a compact configuration, the cleaning process of the filter can be initiated immediately when required without there being any idle time.